1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to host adapters attached to computer systems, and more particularly to methods for accessing and managing the configuration and implementation settings of host adapters attached to computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems, applications, and implementations represent an ever expanding and developing field of technology. Specific systems continue to evolve for specialized use ranging from individual desktop systems, to networked workstations, to network servers, cluster servers and beyond. Applications demand more and faster resources to manage, produce, and process data at discrete systems and across networks and the World Wide Web. An individual user often requires resource beyond a basic computer system to such peripheral devices as supplemental hard disk drives, high volume storage media, CD-RW devices, DVD drives, scanners, photographic processors, and the like. Computer systems typically provide various options for connecting to and utilizing peripheral devices, but the demand for flexibility and connectivity in computer systems continues to grow and create unmet needs.
In general, flexibility of a computer system relates to the ease and ability of a computer system to access and utilize data in a multitude of forms and volumes. Connectivity refers to the capability of a computer system to access and utilize multiple peripheral devices for managing data in multiple formats. Therefore, in order to increase flexibility, it is desirable to increase the connectivity of a computer system.
In order to increase connectivity, computer systems are typically configured with expansion slots capable of receiving a variety of circuit boards that have various functions. Among the type of circuit boards which may be inserted include network interface cards (NICs) which allow the computer to connect to a network, and host adapters which allow computer systems to be configured with one or more local peripheral devices. The most commonly used host adapters are DMA or Ultra-DMA host adapters which are capable of supporting up to four peripheral devices on two channels with two devices per channel, and small computer system interface (SCSI) host adapters which can support up to thirty peripheral devices. Once peripheral devices are connected to the host adapter and appropriately configured, the peripheral devices are integrated into the computer system.
The plurality of devices of a computer system, both on-board system devices and peripheral devices, require specific settings and configurations in order to properly operate as an integrated system. By way of example, a computer system may contain a processor, a mother board, memory, a hard disk drive, a floppy drive, a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, a printer, a modem, speakers, and all of the necessary interface boards and enhancement devices to assimilate and coordinate the various devices to operate as a computer system. If the computer system is configured with Microsoft Windows95™ or newer operating systems, a user can open a graphical user interface (GUI) such as My Computer, Windows® Explorer, Control Panel, or Internet Explorer to see, access, and configure many of the devices that are integrated into the computer system. Host adapters, however, are typically configured at the system level through the basic input/output system (BIOS) and not easily accessed, configured, or understood by the typical computer user.
SCSI host adapters contain electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) chips which are programmed with configuration settings for the SCSI host adapter, and for the peripheral devices attached to the host adapter. When the computer boots up, the BIOS of the computer communicates with the EEPROM chip of the SCSI host adapter to determine what devices are connected to the host adapter and connected to the computer through the host adapter. The BIOS also determines the settings of the host adapter card and initializes the computer system in accordance with the settings. Once the boot sequence is complete and Windows® loads, the host adapter and the connected peripheral devices are set and no configuration settings or changes are possible for the host adapter or the peripheral devices as managed by the host adapter in the Windows® environment. In order to make any changes to the SCSI host adapter board settings, the user must shut down Windows® and access the SCSI host adapter through the BIOS.
Once Windows® has loaded, many system devices are accessible through GUIs such as My Computer, Control Panel, Windows® Explorer, and Internet Explorer as described above, and some configuration setting is possible, but such configuration is generally limited to computer system settings. By way of example, settings related to the computer system processing of certain devices can be modified in the Windows® environment. Such settings include memory use, interrupt setting, DMA channel, and the like. Some Windows® environments (e.g., Windows NT™) also display that a host adapter is connected to the system and allows for system settings access, but does not provide for access to the settings for the host adapter itself, or for the peripheral devices connected to the host adapter.
Thus, when a user desires to access and configure, or trouble-shoot, a host adapter, the user must gain access through the BIOS prior to the Windows® operating system loading. While SCSI offers significant connectivity advantages, the current method of access and configuration of host adapters can limit flexibility when a user is unfamiliar with a computer system's BIOS, how to access the BIOS, and how to understand and change host adapter settings through the computer system BIOS.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system to permit access to determine the presence and configuration of a host adapter, the presence and configuration of peripheral devices connected to the host adapter, and the ability to edit and manage the settings of the host adapter and connected peripheral devices. Such access should be easily understood and utilized by a user working in a Windows® environment to increase the flexibility and connectivity of a computer system. The method and system of access and ability to edit and manage host adapters and peripheral devices connected to host adapters should be configured to avoid the problems of the prior art.